1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tape dispenser and specifically to tape dispensers having trigger devices and tape severing means. This invention has a practical application in any situation where adhesive backed tape is employed.
There is a need to dispense tape readily and easily. Several devices are known for such dispensing. These devices commonly have a trigger mechanism which expels a short length of the end of the tape roll outside of the dispenser. The part of the dispenser which guides the tape is readily susceptible to jamming on the housing of the dispenser and the angle of application is often critical. Many trigger actuated dispensers commonly provide a blade to cut the tape. Such blades are generally exposed or in an unshielded state when in operation such that injury may result. There is therefore a need for a trigger actuated tape dispenser having a non-critical angle of application that will not jam. Further, where a cutting edge is provided, there is a need for a shielding means to prevent injury.
2. Description of the Relevant Literature
U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,691 discloses a device for dispensing pressure sensitive adhesive tape having reciprocative guide means for directing the starting length of tape into a predetermined position;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,139 discloses a tape dispenser having a hand brake;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,418 discloses a single handed tape dispenser;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,609 discloses labeling devices similar in construction to other prior art tape dispensers;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,901 discloses a hand operable tape dispenser and applicator;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,779 discloses a tape dispenser having a pressure actuated guard;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,726 discloses a device for stripping, dispensing and applying adhesive tape;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,181 discloses a device for dispensing transfer adhesive;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,180 discloses a device laying down a tape strip;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,028 discloses a device for taping joints in wallboard;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,905 discloses a tape dispenser having a pivotal cutter edge; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,427 discloses a masking tape dispenser.
Perhaps the most common type of tape dispenser is one in which adhesive backed tape is dispensed from a roll with the adhesive coated side inwardly exposed and an adhesive release surface outwardly exposed. The tape roll is held in a frame and the tape is threaded to the vicinity of a serrated knife. A short ledge near the serrated knife allows the tape to be held in the vicinity of the knife.
Another common device has a trigger disposed in the top of the dispenser opposite the tape dispensing roller. Actuation of the trigger disposes the dispensing roller outward from the case, and revealing the starting length of tape.